


Koi wa maboroshi

by Yui_Miyamoto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Humor, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Miyamoto/pseuds/Yui_Miyamoto
Summary: It’s been a few years since graduating high school.  So after the Karasuno Christmas party, will Kageyama and Hinata admit their competitiveness was actually something more?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 13





	Koi wa maboroshi

**Disclaimer – Haikyuu!! is the property of Furudate Haruichi, but seeing as this takes place in Miyagi-ken (which I’m totally obsessed over), here we are! “Koi wa Maboroshi”’s by Tokyo Jihen.**  
  
  
Bobbing his wireless headphones and his hands in his pockets, the fire-haired boy sang with his eyes closed,  
  


“Sold for a smile.  
Another fallen star shatters by the wayside.  
Seldom do you find just what you had in mind…”

  
The one dubbed “Ou-sama” walked out into the sunset and found his classmate singing with a grin that scorched more than the sun could ever do. He stopped instantly with his jaw dropped a bit, blinking in amazement.  
  
At the end of the song, Hinata opened his eyes and lifted up the right side of his headphones, turning to Kageyama with a gleam in his eyes. “What took you so long?”  
Kageyama cleared his throat, unable to say he’d been there staring at him all along.  
  
He could have made fun of him, but he was too smitten by the expression Hinata had while mimicking the English words. And the subconscious flirty tone coming from those lips tantalized more than his ears...  
  
Even though they were already third years, he couldn’t catch any of the foreign lyrics so he casually inquired, “So, what’s that song called?”  
“You heard me?” Hinata patted the back of his head, embarrassed.  
  
_I’m going to translate that song to death when I get home._  
  
The next day, Kageyama forgot to do his real English homework, but had no regrets about it at all.  
  
  
**Koi wa maboroshi**  
**By Miyamoto Yui**  
  
  
Every year since their sempais graduated from their volleyball group, they all gathered for a Christmas celebration together in the gymnasium with their sensei’s permission. After the party, Takeda-sensei left the key to the people on cleaning duty.   
  
This year happened to be Kageyama’s and Hinata’s turn…  
  
“You haven’t changed with singing Jingle bells,” Hinata said while sweeping up the last pile of streamers on the ground.  
“I only sing it because you make me,” Kageyama retorts, bending down to slip the mini karaoke machine into its box.  
“That’s true. You never sing in karaoke. It’s usually me. Hmm…” Holding the tip of the broom, Hinata places his chin on the top of his hand and crosses his legs. He looks around the empty gym wistfully. “I wait all year to meet everyone and it’s over! I still can’t believe it’s already been five years.”  
“You make it sound like it’s been forever. We’re still just 2nd year university students.” Kageyama takes the machine and places it in the storage area somewhere on the stage with the other sound equipment. “We’re lucky we even got there with a scholarship.”  
“Yeah.”  
  
A little depressed, Hinata turns towards his direction with his lower lip sticking out. “I already miss them.”  
Coming down the small stage steps, Kageyama concurs. “I know. Me too.”   
“You’ve already matured so much if you can actually admit that out loud.”  
“Hey!”   
Kageyama then takes the broom and chases Hinata, threatening to poke him.  
  
When they settle down, they both find themselves standing where the net should be. They’re still reluctant to leave even though they attend the same university.  
  
Kageyama clears his throat and rummages through his messenger bag, taking out a present under all the ones he’d received earlier. “Here.”  
“I thought you gave your presents already.”  
“I got extras by mistake.”   
  
_Yes! That was smooth! Good job, me!_  
Right then, he feels the urge to secretly pat himself on the back.  
  
“By ‘mistake’, he says…” Hinata mumbles to himself, unconvinced.   
“Hmm?”  
“Nothing. Er, you…wrapped this right?” Hinata examines the package and muses, “Genius setter. Can’t use his hands for anything else.”  
“Why you little…Fine! I’ll take it ba-“ Kageyama reaches his hand out, already positioned to grab the lopsided wrapping.  
“I was just commenting! Sheesh!” Hinata hugs it with all his might and smiles to himself. Sitting down on the floor ready to open it, he looks up to his face. “But I don’t have another one for you.”  
“Don’t worry about it.”  
  
Squatting while viewing a variety of gleeful expressions, Kageyama is stumped by the cuteness. His heart beat rises by the second even though his face remains stone blank.  
  
_Why do I have to have all these dumb feelings still crumple inside me no matter how many years we’ve been around each other?_  
  
Excitedly, Hinata wastes no time to rip through the present. The more he does, the more the paper crinkles earnestly, the packing tape fighting back against him. Kageyama covers his mouth, amused with Hinata’s tape issues.   
The redhead pulls harder until there’s finally a tear. It opens, but out pops a plastic sphere of packing bubbles.  
“You _extra_ wrapped this?”   
“Otherwise they’d all fall out.”  
  
Shaking his head, Kageyama picks up pieces of green, red, and white metallic paper from the polished floor, but he’s totally pleased when he sees Hinata’s smile growing wider and wider while unveiling what’s underneath this additional layer.  
  
Poppop poppoppop poppop…  
He lifts up the plastic bag and rotates his wrist to peer at it. Hinata takes off the tape carefully and gasps with delight while taking out each keychain. “ _All_ the Olympic team keychains? They were sold out! I was looking for them everywhere! How’d you get these?!”  
  
Recalling all the effort of speaking to attendants in many shops (and he’s no talker) or bidding on online auctions (which caused mini episodes of high-anxiety), the dark-haired boy shrugs his shoulders.   
“I have connections,” he explains in minimalist fashion.  
  
Hinata pours the multicolored, mini metallic volleyballs into his hands and gazes at them happily. Kageyama observes him quietly under the LED lights and to him, it’s a bewitching sight, another image for his mental photo album.   
If only he could stretch out this tiny instant for a little longer.   
  
_For always…_  
_I wonder what you’d say to that._  
  
Hinata then puts the precious keychains back into the plastic bag while Kageyama gets up to throw the wrapping paper into the trash. As he’s about to turn around, Hinata embraces him from behind. Kageyama wriggles, feigning resistance before overboiling from the heat. He tries to lift his arms, but the vice grip proves to be too much even with the height difference.   
  
Overwhelmed with joy (and without thinking too hard about it), Hinata kisses him half on the cheek and half on the mouth. “Thank you!!!”  
He continues to snuggle against him, beaming brightly.   
  
But being a (very late) bloomer and from either lack of oxygen or reaching boiling point, the experience of his first kiss completely KO’s the King.  
  
“Kageyama! Kageyama~! Oi!” Hinata freaks out when he sees blood spilling from his nose…  
  
  
/After they’d finished cleaning their classroom, they both headed straight to volleyball practice.  
  
Out of the blue, Hinata asked, “Why don’t you ever date any of those girls that keep talking to you?”  
“Not interested.”  
Going down the staircase, Hinata shook his head and put his hands into his pockets. “I’m…just tired of having girls come up to me when they really just want to talk to you. I know you’re not the easiest person to approach, but they keep giving me their phone numbers and/or emails.” Frustrated, he took out multiple strips of paper from his pockets. “See?”  
“Just throw them.”  
  
Suddenly stopping, Hinata bumped into his back. Kageyama sharply glanced up at Hinata who was a step behind. He stared at him straight in the eye in a no-nonsense manner.  
“What?” Hinata asked, pulling back a bit and rubbing his nose.  
Irritated, Kageyama then turned away and stormed off, leaving Hinata standing there tilting his head in confusion. “Wonder what’s wrong with him…”  
  
Later that day while having a small break, Nishinoya and Tanaka followed him to the vending machine just outside of the gym.   
“When will you ever tell him?”  
“Tell who what?” Kageyama coughed and was a bit upset his milk had spilled to the dirt.   
“Don’t act all innocent. We’re talking about, Shouyou.” Nishinoya put coins into the machine and handed him a new carton.   
“How can you tell?”  
Both his sempai sighed.   
  
“You really have no idea about how to talk to people. Sometimes, I think you’re stupider than he is,” Tanaka crossed his arms, nodding to his own statement.  
“I resent that.”  
“But seriously, why if you get jealous all the time?” Nishinoya questioned, putting his hands on his hips.  
“I…don’t.” Sucking hard on the straw, he almost choked.   
Tanaka patted his back. “You practically glare at everyone that goes near him. Like you’re saying ‘This is my property. GO. AWAY.’”  
Nishinoya rubs his chin. “Isn’t that his usual scowl?”  
“Talk about the pots calling out the kettle.” Kageyama points at each of them. “You guys do it all the time with Shimizu-sempai.”  
“Well, that’s _why_ we know,” they both answered in unison.  
  
_Eep._  
  
Throwing the cartons away, they all walked slowly to prolong their conversation.  
Tanaka nodded his head. “Mm mm. Yes, you certainly do. Whatever floats your boat, love is love, but-“  
“That’s love?” Scoffing, Kageyama insisted, “I just don’t want him winning over me in anything.”  
“Man, you’re really clueless.” Nishinoya almost wanted to smack him.  
  
“Will I meet anyone more interesting than him?” he contemplated aloud, giving a solemn expression.   
“You’re a glutton for punishment, aren’t you, ‘Ou-sama’?” Tanaka clasped his shoulders.   
“What did you just say?”  
“Kiyoko-san gives me shivers whenever she ignores me so I completely understand the feeling!”  
Kageyama leans his head forward, rubbing the frustration lines starting to form between his eyebrows…  
  
_I’ve wondered for a long while when these feelings would go away._  
  
_It was an excuse, but I knew I couldn’t look at anyone else…_  
“If you’re the king that reigns the court, then I’m going to defeat you! I’ll be the only one left standing there!”  
  
_The fierce sincerity of those eyes…_  
_How can I resist someone who constantly comes at me with all they’ve got?_  
  
_But am I wrong? He gives that admiring look to so many people on the team. That’s the part where I’m not so confident./_  
  
  
As Hinata put the towel over Kageyama’s forehead and wiping the last of the blood drops, he begins to chuckle and lightly pokes his forehead.   
  
**Why do you never tell me to my face? You know I can’t get it unless you tell me.**  
**Even with all the hints I give you, I wonder if you’ll ever get it though…**  
  
**What exactly do I want to tell you anyway?**  
  
When Kageyama wakes up, he immediately puts his hand over his eyes. “Why’d I have to dream about that right now?”  
  
_Whenever he annoys me, it also makes him more adorable. I never minded the bickering because he made me push myself._  
_But when he smiles…_  
  
_I can’t. I really can’t see myself with anyone else._  
  
When Kageyama takes his hand away and opens his eyes, he pushes himself slowly up with the towel slipping to his lap. He leans his back onto the wall and looks around. Only half of the gym lights are on.   
  
Curiously, he notices something peeking out of Hinata’s bag, the makeshift pillow he’d used while unconscious. He gazes furtively from side to side and pulls out the small cylinder glass jar, lifting it up to eye-level. When he turns his wrist, the small smile on his lips becomes bigger until he’s practically smirking.  
  
_I wonder why I doubted myself-_  
  
Pompom pom pom pom…  
“You weren’t supposed to see that!” Hinata scrambles to his knees as several milk cartons scatter to the floor. He reaches out for it, but Kageyama pulls the jar out of his reach and over his head.   
He pays no attention to Hinata’s protests as he watches the jar with childlike fascination, looking at a toy he didn’t know he’d ever want but needed. It was like the first time he’d touched a volleyball and knew they’d be together for life.  
  
That’s when Hinata finally sees Kageyama’s amused profile, the innocence under those perpetually severe eyes. He stops trying to take the item back and Kageyama finally brings down his extended arm.  
“I couldn’t make it well.”  
“Well, what is it?” Kageyama lightly spins it to see the glitter and the shapes inside.  
“It’s supposed to be a homemade snow globe.”  
“Heeh~.” His voice holds a hue of rapture that even Hinata’s at a loss for words because he’s never seen Kageyama smile for this long.  
  
“See the net? And those snowmen are all of us.”  
Squinting, Kageyama tries to make out the details of each colored snow person complete with a cute, permanent marker face. “There’s an uneven number on this court-“  
Hinata hits him on the shoulder. “I wanted everyone in there! See, there’s the Ace and…” Elated, he points to each figure until he reaches Kageyama’s trademark grumpiness, the unmistakable glower.   
  
“And that’s you. Can you tell by the expression?”  
  
Instead, Kageyama shakes it to get the volleyball to his snow representative.  
“Geh.”  
It takes him a good two minutes and all the while, Hinata’s repressing the need to explode in laughter.  
  
“Read the bottom.” Hinata’s face nearly matches his hair within a split-second.  
“Hmm?” Kageyama reads the bottom with Hinata’s childish writing.  
  
_As long as you’re with me, you’re the strongest!_  
  
Humbled, the Ou-sama holds his hand out and ruffles his hair.   
  
_You’re so stupid in one sense and in the other, you charm me unlike anyone else in this world._  
  
“I always believed in those words,” Hinata mumbles rapidly.   
  
Holding the snow globe firmly with both of his hands, monotonously Kageyama says,  
  
“ It's a tricky situation.  
Heaven knows just where the struggle must end.  
If it takes forever,  
I've got time to burn, Babe,  
I won't desert you when the tables turn.”  
  
“Well that takes me back.” Hinata finally sits next to him and looks over. “I haven’t heard that song in a while.”  
“You used to sing it all the time.”  
“Well, for some reason,” Hinata flashes him a smile outshining all the lights inside and outside the building. “I thought about you.”  
Kageyama points at himself, once more feeling his temperature rising. “Didn’t you ever look up the translation since you were trying to practice your English?”  
“Uh-uh.” Hinata shakes his head and pounds on his chest. “Didn’t have to. I always felt it right here.”  
  
Kageyama remembers his troubles of trying to figure out the song and completely missing his homework because of it. His gaze touches the floor.  
  
“Well, I could look it up on my phone-“ Hinata starts to say as he takes out his phone.  
“Don’t!”  
“When you say it like that, it makes me want to!”  
“Shouyou!”  
  
Resentful and turned on by the one-up of using his name, Hinata cocks his head and crinkles his nose, saying in English, “Yes, your Royal Hotness?”  
“R-roi-ya-ru Ho-ot-ne-su? What the hell’s that supposed to mean?!”  
Hinata shakes his head and pulls Kageyama’s chin seductively. “It means King Ikemen.”  
Having the English spelled out to him, he witnesses Kageyama’s face turning crimson in an occasion other than getting mad. An evil grin spreads across his face.  
  
Embarrassed, Kageyama totally smacks him on the head from acting so smug, but the burning scarlet continues to spread.   
  
“Hey, what’d you do that for?!” Hinata blinks his eyes to see Kageyama trying to cover his mouth and looking sideways. Even his ears are painted red.   
  
But being petty, unable to lose even in this trivial feat, he suddenly pulls Hinata’s collar and gives him a quick, yet breathless kiss on the lips that when he pulls away, Hinata licks his lips wanting more.  
Kageyama goes back to observing his gift.  
  
After a few minutes when the shock wears off, Hinata pounces on him.   
  
Kageyama holds the snow globe to his chest even though he’s again lying down on the floor and looking up at Hinata. “Don’t break this!”  
With his hands on each side of Kageyama’s hot cheeks, Hinata pouts. “It’s not finished!”  
“It’s MINE.”  
“Why are you always so possessive? And stubborn!”  
Kageyama glances from side to side and grimaces. “I hate sharing. Absolutely positively-“  
“Even me?”  
Arrogantly, he counters, “You were mine the moment you shouted your challenge.”  
  
**He doesn’t even realize what he just said. The idiot.**  
  
“Why are you laughing at me?”  
“You…” Hinata melts to the floor, rolling from side to side with a smirk that breaks out into a non-stop chuckling session. The whole gymnasium resounds his pure bliss.  
  
**Sometimes, I wonder who’s the dumber one, but-**  
He looks at Kageyama radiating happiness as he’s playing with the gift that’s anything but perfect.  
  
**I don’t get him. I really don’t! And yet he does things like this that totally stir my heart silly...**  
  
At that very second, there’s creaking from the outside and their group…  
…tumbles down the now open door. There are a lot of waving hands from the pile of people.  
  
“Why are you guys still here?!” Hinata shouts while Kageyama says at the same time, “Didn’t you go home?!”  
  
“About time you made your move, Hinata!”  
Tanaka pushes himself up while Kiyoko steps over the bodies still trying to untangle themselves. All the while, they’ve been holding hands and Tanaka raises their intertwined fingers. “We all approve! See persistence does pay off, Kageyama!”  
Kiyoko gives them a thumbs up with a smile.   
Nishinoya rolls out of the bunch and jumps up energetically. “It sure does!”  
Hitoka also tiptoes through and pats Nishinoya’s back while pressing her cheek onto his. “I agree!”  
  
“Why am I still here with you people?” Tsukishima complains. “Get off me please!”  
“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi pulls him up and then his tugs on his collar, whispering something into his ear. Tsukishima promptly shuts up.  
“Where’d he get these sexy powers?” Suga blinks incredulously while dusting himself off.  
“He’s always had them.” Affronted, Tsukishima pushes his glasses up and looks off to one side.  
Yamaguchi glances down shyly for a second but then shouts, “Good work, you guys! Yay!”   
“Glad it finally worked out,” Asahi says while holding out his hands to help Hinata and Kageyama off the wooden floor.  
  
“So I guess we’re doing a round two with Christmas partying?” Daichi inquires, knowing what this rowdy bunch will reply.  
  
**+/+/+/+/+/**  
  
After picking up the milk cartons on the floor and with all the lights finally turned off, they head out of the gym and are bustling with conversations on which karaoke shop to go to since that’s probably the only thing open along with convenience stores at this hour.  
  
As they pass by the vending machine, Hinata proudly glances at Kageyama.  
  
/When the two sempai and Kageyama entered the gym, Hinata came out of his hiding place at the corner. Kageyama and the others hadn’t known he was listening in while they were buying drinks.  
  
“I guess you’ll stay with me for a long time then!” he says to himself with his hands in fists and a determined expression.   
  
Refreshed with a satisfied curve on his lips, he raced back to the gym as if he couldn’t get there soon enough./   
  
Hinata winks at him and bites his lower lip, humming that certain melody. In turn, Kageyama’s heart pinches itself into ecstacy though he coolly glimpses back with the raise of his chin.  
  
_Yeah…I was right. I’ll never find anyone better._  
_Whenever you look at me like that, I always feel like I’ll never reach my limits, Shouyou._  
  
/“The only ones who are left on the court are the winners. They’re the most powerful.  
If you want to come here, then try to get stronger.”/  
  
_You were already strong though..._  
  
Inconspicuously, Kageyama reaches out to grab his hand and hold it. Hinata slips his fingers in between the crevices and pushes their palms together tightly.  
  
_So thanks for meeting me halfway._  
  
**Owari. / The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> What started out as a Tanaka fic turned into a Kageyama/Hinata one. Tanaka is the one I love from this group! *pulls hair out* Once he and Hinata talk in the anime, I giggle because they’re earnest dorks. I enjoy *coughsACTUALLYLOVEWITHAPASSIONcoughs* earnest dorks. (But that Kenma tickled me silly ever since he appeared on the screen. Heh.)  
> Pushing this all aside, the reason this fic exists is because Haikyuu makes me laugh and I needed to spread this joy. That and the fact that I’m a total, utter sucker for Miyagi-ken because of Date Masamune-sama and Katakura-san (though this anime has no relation to my overly obsessive historical, hot dead men fangirl tendencies that I traveled to Miyagi, Fukushima, Kanagawa and Saga to touch where Masamune-sama stepped on). Once I read that this took place there, I needed to watch. *breathes heavily* Okay, I shall stop before I start rambling.
> 
> And Kageyama the stoic? His obliviousness makes me smirk. That image of him trying to translate a song that Hinata sings but has no idea what it means was the picture that came up in my mind while listening to Tokyo Jihen. Hence, I blatantly name this fic after its inspiration.  
> (And no not just in anime, from experience, I have nosebled because of standing next to a crush.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fluffiness! We all need waffy sometimes. (And now back to finishing that Viewfinder fic…)
> 
> Happy readings!
> 
> Love always,  
> Yui


End file.
